


Christmas Engagement

by Tubas_Rock1967



Series: Rafael is a sugar daddy and we all know this [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubas_Rock1967/pseuds/Tubas_Rock1967
Summary: Rafael finally proposes





	Christmas Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy this. I'd like to thank Whispering Victory on Tumblr aka keraunoscopia on AO3 for helping me out with making this readable.  
> Also, all though this is technically a continuation you don't have to read the previous work to understand.

Rafael had already been nervous about proposing to Sonny for the past few months, but then Isabella came along and now he felt pressured to make the proposal perfect. Originally, he was just going to ask early in the morning before even getting out of bed, and slip the ring on Sonny’s finger. Now Rafael felt he needed it to be more romantic and sweet, so Rafael ended up wrapping the small box containing the ring in shiny red wrapping paper with a big blue bow on top and setting it under the Christmas tree. For the following three days before Christmas morning every time Rafael looked in that direction he would flush and have a fresh wave of anxiety. Rafael was scared that Sonny might be disappointed; he was scared of doing anything that could hurt Sonny.

…

Finally, Christmas day arrived. Rafael woke up with his arms wrapped around Sonny's waist; Sonny did really love being the little spoon. They were impossibly close, and the moment took all of Rafael’s anxiety about the proposal away. Rafael was reminded of how much they loved each other.

Sonny didn’t stir until the soft winter light started cascading across the room from the window.  
“Morning love,” Sonny said in a raspy voice from sleep.  
“You know you’re beautiful Sonny, right?”  
“Where’s this coming from?”  
“I don’t know I guess just every time I look at you I just can’t help but wonder how someone as beautiful as you ended up with me?”  
Sonny rolled over and pulled Rafael closer and brought their lips together to shut Rafael up. Which started to turn into a bit more than kissing until Sonny broke away.  
“Rafi, wait it’s Christmas morning we can finish this later, let’s eat some breakfast and then open presents.”  
“Fine!” Rafael said while laughing. Then Sonny rolled over, straddled Rafael’s hips, leaned down slowly, gave him a chaste kiss and then lifted himself off of Rafael, climbed out of bed, and than headed towards the bathroom, leaving Rafael with only the sight of Sonny wearing nothing but red and green lacy panties that left little to the imagination not that Rafael needed to imagine anything ((wink wink nudge nudge know what I mean)). Rafael was so nervous that he wanted anything to distract him from the task at hand, so he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom where Sonny was washing his face. Rafael wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist, holding him close while standing on his tiptoes and leaving soft kisses on Sonny’s neck which just so happened to be one of his most sensitive places.  
“Rafi, is there a reason you’re being so affectionate this morning? It’s like it’s Christmas or something.” Sonny asked while laughing. Rafael didn’t reply just continued kissing until Sonny had to stop him before they reached the point of no return.  
“Come on Rafi, I’ll make you some coffee and pancakes,” Rafael replied by rubbing his hands against Sonny’s chest smoothly while trying to make the moment last longer.  
Sonny just entwined their fingers and pulled him towards the kitchen. “Rafi, you really can’t keep your eyes off me, can you? Do you need me to change into anything else less distracting?”  
“No, you’re perfect as you are right now,” Rafael answered with a smirk.  
…  
They ate breakfast and then headed to the Christmas tree, settling down on the floor and Rafael felt like a kid again; in a good way.  
Sonny looked so excited and the sight of him sitting there on the ground in nothing but a lacy pair of panties with the sun shining on him and his bright blue eyes sparkling caused Rafael’s heart rate to speed up, and also reminded Rafael why he was about to propose. Rafael loved every bit of Sonny: his enthusiasm, his love, his smiles, his kindness, he just loved it all. Rafael knew Sonny was the perfect man, knew that he wanted to be with him the rest of his life, and that’s why underneath that Christmas tree there was a little box containing a ring.

Sonny opened his first few presents, ripping apart the shiny paper, and he loved all of them, smiling like crazy. Rafael opened his presents and was reminded of how well Sonny really knew him.

Finally, there was only one small thing left under the tree.

“I think we’re done then?” Sonny asked.

“Well actually there’s one present left,” Rafael said well picking up the little box, “I think you’ll love it.”

Sonny grabbed the box, his fingers grazing against Rafael's, and then started tearing away the wrapping paper, and finally held the small velvet box in his hands; the box that held something so simple, but meant so much. When Sonny opened it and saw an elegant platinum ring with a small sapphire in the middle while it was engraved with ‘you are my sunshine’. Sonny was speechless. He had tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't know what to say.

Rafael was terrified as the seconds passed waiting for Sonny to say something. After a few minutes, Rafael finally said; “Are you going to answer?”

“You haven’t asked a question yet.” When Sonny said that Rafael realized there was nothing to be afraid of, he realized that Sonny was going to say yes.

“Sorry… Dominick Sonny Carisi Jr. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?”

“Of course Rafael!” Rafael slipped the ring slowly onto Sonny’s finger before Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael and brought him close, connecting their lips.

Sonny deepened the kiss, he had never been happier before in his life. Sonny straddled Rafael and grasped even tighter trying to bring him as close as possible: It felt amazing.

Rafael felt so very happy, he never thought he would get this, and now he knew he would have somebody to spend the rest of his life with.

They continued eventually ending with Rafael pinned on the ground as Sonny was kissing down Rafael’s neck and putting his hands under Rafael’s shirt running his hands against Rafael’s side. Sonny pulled away before it went any further.

“Rafi as much as I would like to continue this we have to be at my parents in an hour.”

“And?” Rafael inquired.

“I would like to take my time with you,” Sonny replied with a smirk.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then let’s go, love.”

“Merry Christmas, Rafi.”

“Merry Christmas, Sonny.”


End file.
